


Night In

by KagekaNecavi



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagekaNecavi/pseuds/KagekaNecavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony spend a night in together after Steve has been away on Avengers business and Tony has been immersed in his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night In

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the [Justice](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/149218837208/cap-im-tiny-rb-round-10-justice) prompt for the [Tiny Reverse Bang](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/), drawn by [fantalaimon](http://fantalaimon.tumblr.com/). In addition to the prompt I was trying to get the word count between 250 (minimum word count for the TRB challenge) and 300 words - shortest fic I've ever posted!

“Hey, stranger,” Steve says, coming up behind Tony and touching his arm. Tony turns and smiles at him, that sweet little smile that Tony saves just for him. It’s a smile Tony has been giving him for years, and it makes Steve feel a little stupid to be honest - only because it took them years to figure out they were in love and the love in Tony’s expression is so plain. How had he ever missed it?

“Hi,” Tony says, leaning into Steve’s touch. There’s a bit of growth on his face around his beard and his eyes have some bags around them. Clearly Tony hasn’t been getting much rest lately. Steve’s been away on Avengers business, though, so this isn’t surprising. Neither one of them sleeps well in an empty bed anymore.

Steve wraps his arms around Tony’s waist, enjoying the feeling of the firm muscles under Tony’s shirt, and says, “Are you at a good stopping point?”

Tony nods and taps at the computer he was working at, saving his work. Then he turns to Steve, his smile a little wider now, “Did you have something planned?”

“I did, as a matter of fact,” Steve says, “How does a night in together, just the two of us, sound?”

“Sounds amazing,” Tony leans in and kisses Steve, the words murmured into his skin. It’s not a particularly passionate kiss, but there is promise in it.

They break apart after a moment and Steve tugs on Tony’s hand, leading him to the kitchen and to the dinner he’d already prepared.

After dinner they spend an hour or so slowly taking each other apart and when they’re done they lay together and quietly discuss Avengers business until they fall asleep.


End file.
